


Zombie Apocalypse

by violetsarentred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarentred/pseuds/violetsarentred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John keeps a journal of the goings on of the Zombie Apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apocalypse

Day 1: Told that a dangerous experiment had escaped from a nearby Lab. Warned to stay inside.

Day 3: Haven’t left the flat in 2 days. Sherlock is going to start shooting the wall soon.

Day 4: The army has shown up. They are issuing out food. Told that everything will be worked out soon enough. Still not allowed to leave. What in the Bloody Hell is going on!

Day 6: Heard shooting on the street outside. A young soldier came to the flat with a petrified look on his face. ‘I’m sorry. It can’t be stopped! Run! Just Run! Get out of town as quickly as you can.!’

Day 7: It took convincing to get Sherlock out of the flat. Neither of us know what’s going on.

Day 8: Traffic is unbelievable. Been trying to get out of the city for the past 5hrs. Hopefully we get to the Holmes Mansion before we run out of Petrol.

Day 9: About 20km from the Mansion, we are going to have to walk from here. Sherlock isn’t pleased. Must hurry before we run out of food. I’m losing my mind! Why won’ they tell us what is happening! I bet Sherlock already knows.  
-its night now. Have about 7km to go. Thought it best to wait till morning. Everything is eerily quiet. I don’t like it.

Day 10: Finally made it to the Mansion. Mycroft, Lestrade and Anthea beat us there. Mycroft says it’s zombies. I don’t believe him. It’s not possible! He has to be joking, but I know he isn’t because Mycroft never jokes. My life as I know it is over.

Day 12: Don’t know how long we have can survive without new supplies. Eventually we are going to have to venture out to find stuff.

Day 15: Mycroft and Anthea left to deal with what remains of the British Government. Hopefully they are trying to make a last ditch effort to end this madness. 

Day 18: Lestrade is getting anxious about Mycroft. Sherlock is being much quieter than usual. I’m afraid of what is going on in his head.

Day 20: Mycroft and Anthea still aren’t back. Greg plans on leaving tomorrow to go look for them. I’m at my wits end. My life has been turned upside down. There is no communication with anyone. All there is to do is worry.

Day 21: Down to the last few cans of soup and beans. Will have to go and find some more food soon. It’s now just Sherlock and I and to be honest he is worrying me more than the zombies.

Day 24: Stuck in an abandoned petrol station. Zombies are everywhere. Sherlock really wants to go and study them. He also says that if we stay here we won’t die of starvation for at least another month. I say if we don’t get out of here soon we won’t die at all.

Day 26: Almost got bit yesterday on the way back to the mansion. Sherlock is doing all he can to avoid me. I hope he didn’t get bit.

Day 32: My life is over. I’ve been hiding in the pantry for the past 5 days. Sherlock had gotten bit the day that we ran back from the petrol station. In his last moments he begged me to shoot him. I killed my best friend and I’m now haunted by the memory. I can’t go on like this; this is no way to live. To anyone reading this, Good Bye from John H. Watson. I hope one day the world will continue to turn and forget this madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Party When Dead submission party, so its short and not edited. (The more you submit the more points.)


End file.
